The present invention relates to an anti-theft latch, and especially to a latch structure with a preferred anti-theft effect.
Generally, the movable stud of a latch structure in the prior art is appended with a static latch. However, often, the movable stud can be unlocked easily and is not an ideal structure in anti-theft.
The applicant of the present invention ever discloses a patent application, Taiwan Patent Publication No. 86219232 in the name of xe2x80x9canti-theft latchxe2x80x9d. By this prior art, as a force is applied to a movable stud, the movable stud will not retract to the casing for achieving a preferred anti-theft effect. However, in that structure, only after the movable stud is moved inwards (backwards) through a certain distance, the static latch come into a latching condition for achieve an effect of statically locking.
Therefore, there is an eager demand for a novel anti-theft latch which may improve the defects in the prior art design.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an anti-theft latch. Driven means are installed in a movable stud. A first pin is matched with the movable stud and the sliding groove of the driven means. The static latch is connected to a static latch by a second pin. A guide groove is installed on the static latch. The first pin is matched with the guide groove. The guide groove of the static latch is protruded with a buckling portion. If the movable stud is moved by an outer force, the first pin will eject against the buckling portion in the guide groove of the static latch so that the static latch can not retract to the movable stud to achieve an effect of statically locking. An auxiliary spring is further installed for pushing the driven means to move forwards. Therefore, in a normal condition, the static latch will achieve an effect of statically locking. As a result, the thief has no possibility to move the movable stud inwards and therefore, a preferred anti-theft effect is achieved.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when reading in conjunction with the appended drawing.